Current desktop database applications allow a user to manipulate data in a variety of ways. A desktop database application can be used to organize and maintain data associated with the many different applications. For example, a desktop database application may be used for organizing and maintaining a construction project schedule. As another example, a desktop database application may be used for organizing and maintaining personal or business contacts. Additionally, a desktop database application may be used to track inventory orders and shipping dates related to certain inventory. In these instances and others, it is not unusual for a desktop database application to include large amounts of data. Consequently, a user can be overwhelmed and thus frustrated when working with large amounts of data. There are occasions when a user would prefer to view a large amount of data while editing one or more portions of that data. For example, a user may want to view many records on a screen at one time while simultaneously viewing and/or editing details of a single record from the record set. Unfortunately, current desktop database applications do not provide such a mechanism.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.